


Why Akashi Seijuro Can Never Have a Surprise Party

by itsmaaaya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Other, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmaaaya/pseuds/itsmaaaya
Summary: Kise popped his head out from a nearby trashcan and pouted. "Not true, Midorimacchi! I can be calm and collected.""No, you are wrong," Kuroko crawled out from underneath the benches. "But I am glad that someone threw out the trash. It was getting quite messy and annoying.""Hey!! It's a good hiding spot! And I'm not trash-ssu..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY (late) BIRTHDAY AKASHI
> 
> this is really short, but pure fluff so don't worry about the feels attacking you

Akashi headed to the Rakuzan gym, ready to drill Mibuchi on why his mascara and face masks were everywhere in the locker room. It was hard enough with Nebuya's food obsession, he didn't need Mibuchi  to soon bring his makeup hoard to join it. And there were Mayuzumi's books everywhere...

As he opened the doors, he hesitated for a moment as it was completely silent. Taking a deep breath, Akashi swung the doors open and walked inside with grace and a menacing glare.

"May I ask why no one is here, Shintarou?" Akashi looked around for his ex-vice-captain. His voice echoed off the stone walls, and Akashi leaned against the wall next to the door and smirked. "I can wait here all day. If I am correct, Ryouta won't be able to hold his bladder for more than an additional five minutes."

Midorima stepped out from the supply closet and turned on the lights so that there were more than two in the entire gym. He pushed up his glasses and huffed. "Never can keep a secret from you, can we? Well, Kise would have given it away with his incessant fidgeting, nanodayo."

Kise popped his head out from a nearby trashcan and pouted. "Not true, Midorimacchi! I can be calm and collected."

"No, _you_ are wrong," Kuroko crawled out from underneath the benches. "But I am glad that someone threw out the trash. It was getting _quite_ messy and annoying."

"Hey!! It's a good hiding spot! And I'm not trash-ssu..."

"Can I come out now, Aka-chin? I can't see."

"Yes, Atsushi. You can put down the basketball hoop." Akashi turned to Kuroko. "Honestly, he may be abnormally large, but I can tell the difference between him and a basketball hoop."

Kuroko turned away and folded his arms in defense. "I sometimes can't. Being that tall is absolutely useless."

"You're just annoyed that you're the shortest one out of all of us, Tetsu. Don't be salty, we've already got Midorima to do that for us."

"Wait, why are you back without Kagami-cchi? You were supposed to get disposable cups-ssu."

Aomine scratched his cheek nervously, and Akashi broke the silence. "Everyone, duck."

Everyone listened to Akashi for a reason, and this just re-enforced their faith in him. Kagami crashed through the door and tackled Aomine. "You bastard, Ahomine! You can't ditch me because you see a pair of boobs!"

Kuroko walked up and jabbed the two of them in the stomach. "Stop misbehaving, and wish Akashi a happy birthday."

"Wait," Kagami turned to the other Miracles. "Why is he here so early? I thought that he was coming in another 20 minutes..."

"Do you really think we can hide anything from him? No, it's impossible. I'd like to see you try, nanodayo." Midorima flicked Kagami's forehead, and Akashi chuckled as Murasakibara had to lift Kagami to prevent him from attacking Midorima or Aomine.

"Actually, Ryouta sent me the email with the details on accident."

Everyone stopped for a moment and wheeled to face Kise, who was standing with a sheepish look. "It was an accident-ssu! I'M SO SORRY-SSU!"

Akashi and  Kuroko were the only ones left in the gym after the others had left to chase after Kise. "Happy Birthday, Akashi-kun. I hope this year is a good one."

"Thank you, Tetsuya, and I hope so as well. And I can see that you are dying to go punch Ryouta, so go ahead. I'll just follow and watch, because the minute I join, the party will be over."

"Thank you, Akashi-kun. Just make sure to not fall too far behind. If Kise-kun doesn't see you, he'll panic even more." Kuroko waved and walked away calmly as if he wasn't going to punch the shit out of a man taller than him by over 20 centimeters.

No one saw, but Akashi smiled after the entire encounter.

He was happy with how his life was at the moment. (Except for Kagami being there. Akashi was still a little sour over his loss.)

 


End file.
